


Meeting Your Parents - Tom Hiddleston One Shot

by spaceemonkeyyxd



Series: Imagine Me and You (I Do) [4]
Category: British Actor RPF, Hiddlestoners (Fandoms), Tom Hiddleston (Fandom), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceemonkeyyxd/pseuds/spaceemonkeyyxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots featuring Tom Hiddleston & You/Reader. Anything and everything, literally. Smut, fluff, general stuff.<br/>This collection is written by; spaceemonkeyyxd & amzmcd/tumblr: lestradeslover.</p>
<p>Note: any warnings will be added to the individual one-shot if needed, when posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Your Parents - Tom Hiddleston One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Written by: amzmcd (tumblr: lestradeslover) & spaceemonkeyyxd 
> 
> Pics/Gifs for your viewing:  
> https://67.media.tumblr.com/b7bbd93f356d5aead9349a6abec67479/tumblr_o9zzkiD8gc1v79pyzo2_r1_400.jpg  
> https://65.media.tumblr.com/3a3aa570c11a190ac958f152bc001807/tumblr_o9zzkiD8gc1v79pyzo1_r1_400.jpg

You were sat on the edge of the end of his large, king size bed neatly made with a deep chocolate coloured bed spread. You were just slipping your feet into your white converse, it was the height of Summer now in London and you were both going to your parents for a family barbecue, it had been planned for weeks so there was no backing out now, even if either of you wanted too. You decided on wearing a lovely pair of white jean, knee length shorts with a flowered print vest top and your hair up off your neck in a medium pony tail.

Upon hearing a sharp sigh from the walk in wardrobe you frown and stand, quickly spraying a few squirts perfume you had in your bag, “Something wrong?” You ask just before poking your head around to see Tom, in a suit. A suit. “Tom...why on Earth...are you wearing a suit?” You ask, talking a few steps in from the doorway, “It's like, twenty four degrees outside. Plus, we're going to a barbecue...not a royal meeting..”

“It's still meeting your parent's...and half of your family. And the two family dogs..” He countered with a glare in the mirror, “I don't know which tie goes with this suit.” He mumbled and somehow managed to hold up four with his nimble fingers.

You sigh and roll your eyes, “Tom. My dad works for a steel company and while he'll give you a stare and puff out his chest, he's harmless, my mum is a nurse so expect fussing and my sister, well she's in love with you, but she's sixteen so she's in love with every celebrity at the minute...You'd be fine in a bin bag, trust me, we aren't that sort of family, we begrudge dressing up for a bloody wedding.” You tell him, it was supposed to be reassuring. You wrapped your arms around his waist, smoothing your hands over the bare skin of his firm stomach, “If I had to choose? The grey one, it's a grey suit...but you aren't wearing a suit.” You laugh and he gives you an even sterner glare, “Look, when we met you were all sweaty and moving your sexy hips on the dancefloor, I know you're a Hollywood heartthrob and you may as well have the label of a national treasure but come on..it's a family barbecue.”

After an hour of delegating and a little bicker on what shoes he should wear with his newly chosen outfit you walk down the driveway of your parent's home after getting out of the parked dark grey Jaguar F Type sports car that probably cost more than you're entire flat, it didn't look out of place down this street but it was rather strange having the neighbours move aside their net curtains to see /you/ the little girl across the road, getting out of such a car. Tom decided on a pair of light trousers with an impeccably white, and rather tight – not that you minded – tshirt accompanied by a blazer that matched his trousers.

Your hand takes his, comfort and encouragement for you both as you near the back gate, children's laughter, adult voices and the smell of a freshly lit barbecue attacking each of your senses.

Alas, the day was done and you were slightly merry on the alcohol that had been consumed – Tom was driving of course- it had gone off to a great start and an even better ending, your mother had loved Tom, your sister was starstruck but soon got along with him, along with some of your smaller in age cousins who loved a piggy back ride from Tom. The highlight of the evening was your father and Tom singing some Hank Williams under the gazebo, behind the barbecue. What more could you ask for?


End file.
